


Of Possibilities That Makes Time Ripple

by Secret_Wind



Series: Rin's Time as Skull & Beyond [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Drabbles, Other tags will be added in the future, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Wind/pseuds/Secret_Wind
Summary: Side stories and drabbles of Greatest Stuntman Found to be the Son of Satan series. They can range from things that have happened, things that will happen or things that will never happen, or even something else.I will post random story ideas that may or not be implemented to the main fic in the future.Request are welcome, but might not be done if I get too many in the future.





	Of Possibilities That Makes Time Ripple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I know I haven't updated my main fic in a while, but I'm at a little writer's block about how to do the next chapter and I am busy with real life >x<
> 
> Enjoy this for now.

Sunny Mist doesn’t remember much from the Time that Never Will. He knows about it, but it comes to him in dreams. Sometimes those dreams are so real that he believes that they happened, other times it feels like he is having an out of body experience from a third party. 

His own name comes from his sunny dementor and his Flames that he discovered later in his life.

* * *

He remembers he is a double agent that left his original organization and betrayed the other to be a freelancer. He remembers that he was a messenger in his final moments before that man struck at him like an angel of death taking his life for all of the sins he has committed.

Sunny Mist remembers his Sky. He wasn’t Active, or known anything about Flames back then. But the warm feeling of his Sky was always muddled by sadness and covered over by the strong Lightning shield he has over the warmth. He hasn’t always liked his Sky and haven’t properly harmonized with him until the Ritual happened. The double spy knows upon the first meeting that his Sky was grieving hard that he was tethering into Discord. 

It was a saving grace that his Sky bonded with the new Class  of Exwires  that Sunny Mist was in, it would have been hell on Earth otherwise.

There was no bond formed until the Class has purged the demon. He doesn’t remember the name, but he remembers how the Rooster Dragoon used his own Lighting to make the already dead demon burn with ozone in an impenetrable showcase of fire.

His Sky would have fallen into Discord after the battle if it wasn’t for Rooster Dragoon and the Floral Sun to ground the Sky again.

In those peaceful times at home, Sunny Mist was assaulted by questions from his family and employers who wanted to know as much as they can from what happened. He tried his best explaining what he could, but there was so much that he couldn’t wrap his head around until later in the future.

It was a chain reaction of falling dominos for Sunny Mist after that.

* * *

He is almost/was 19 when he burned one organization to the ground. Not really, his almost possible lover did that. She was such a Vixen Storm that burning the place down was no real problem with or without becoming Active. He only made sure that everyone inside didn’t know there was a fire until it was too late. Sure there were those that caught on quick and tried to warn others, but he made sure that they knock out from a special fire that only he can summon with help from his familiar.

The Leader of Light couldn’t tell there was a fire because his nerves have been fried ever since he took the medicine made with  _ her _ essence. He loves her for being able to do that to the Leader of Light.

Ah yes,  _ her _ . She was such a cute young lady when he first met her when they were both 15. She was so stand-off against others in the beginning that it would have been so easy to take her because of how closed off everyone was to each other. But then as the Class grew and bonded over trivial things, the harder it was for him to stop loving her for who she is instead of her appearance. Even if she ignored him most of the time.

He knows/remembers he shouldn’t fall in love with her when he knows of her fate, yet he couldn’t help it. The Time that Never Will or present notwithstanding.

That love got tarnished during the time she was captive to the Leader of Light’s organization. The scientists there needed her to continue the legacy her mother passed on, so they tried to find her sister. Only the family her sister was with moved to America suddenly and the organization couldn’t find them after the family landed.

So they tried to force Sunny Mist to bond with her. Oh, he was disgusted by the organization for even attempting to do that to both of them. Sure they are similar ages, but he never would do something like  _ that _ to her. He is lucky that his would-be lover is strong enough to resist whatever those scientists were trying to do to her to make her break. She went feral onto them every time that they almost gave up, until they wised up and decided to use that to their advantage and lock him in a room with her. 

Safe to say, nothing happened as planned for the scientists. Instead, they got burned to the ground with the organization. She died soon after the incineration, but she died with a satisfying smile on her face.

* * *

When the time for the retrieval came, he had such a hard time from betraying everyone that he was at lost when she started to talk to him. She was acting like there was nothing wrong with talking to him that it baffled him, but he didn’t express that to her.

She was reunited with her mother, but it was a tearful reunion because her mother passed after leaving her legacy to her daughter. She mourned for the loss and he could only watch, never allowed to comfort her else face punishment.

As that was going on, the rest of the Class were on a rescue mission to save her - and maybe him, he never learned if that part was true or not. They almost became overwhelmed by the failures of progress if it wasn’t for the Rain to some quick thinking with the Cloud that set off a chain reaction for the others. The Rain has grown from what Sunny Mist remembers of him.

Sunny Mist was shocked at the body of the Cloud when he first met her, his hormones were not helping him keep his cool. Cloud may seem like she is a relaxed person, but she has a venomous bite to her that she displayed in the rescue mission. It was a shame of what happened to her in the Time that Never Will.

The Class couldn’t save her, the Vixen Storm, from inheriting her legacy, but they were able to bring her back to where she belongs. If only temporarily. 

When he returned the next day, everyone was on edge with him until his Sky came in and greeted him like normal. Sunny Mist would say that there wasn’t a pained look in his Sky’s eyes when they made contact, but that would be lying. It was almost like his Sky was hoping it was someone else to return instead of him, but that was soon replaced by actual relief from his Sky that he wasn’t gone.

Nothing big happened after that until a year later. Everyone was distant because of their professions, but close enough to still hang out despite the conflicting schedules. It had everything and nothing to do with wanting to form a proper bond with his Sky. Sunny Mist just wanted to savor those peaceful times with everyone as best as he can.

* * *

First it was a change in his Sky, then how he tried to push everyone away until finally it lead to the Ritual.

The Ritual happened because his Sky was the only one with access to the Blue Fire (that is not Rain Flames). His Sky’s body took on a new edge and would have been overwhelmed by the terrifying presence trying to invade him if it wasn’t for that Miracle to happen.

It came in the form of a blazing orange (with a possible violet purple tint to it) object slamming into his Sky from behind. It couldn’t be more than the size of a pillow from where Sunny Mist was standing. Then Sunny Mist didn’t much feel the bond click, but more like a warm blue and orange fire hugging him into a sense of belonging. -He is pretty sure the Class felt it as well- 

Suddenly, the same blue and orange fire slams into the Ritual circle. It knocked everyone, except for Sunny Mist. He should thank his familiar for that.  ~~ Or maybe the Black Fire. ~~

Sunny Mist was the only one conscious during and after the Ritual. The only one who saw the little bundle that slammed into his Sky give his Sky a hug and a letter. The little bundle - a baby with a helmet on - walks up towards him and asks him to give a message to some important people of his.

When Sunny Mist asks why, the baby chuckles and says “I would if I could, but you are the safest bet to get the message across to those stubborn asses when the time comes.”

He doesn’t know why he accepts. Maybe it has to do with how this baby feels like his Sky, or it could be that he is still as reckless as ever and wants the excitement of a new challenge. 

But the baby leaves, giving Sunny Mist a phone -to collect that promise later- and what seems to be an earring with eight different colored studs in it. He then leaves as a blur like how he came.

When the others ask Sunny Mist about his earring, he doesn’t say anything.

After the Ritual, his Sky falls into a stasis that no one knows how to help him. The Class is devastated and the one who is really hurt over it is the Floral Sun surprisingly. Sunny Mist thinks it’s because of regret and possibly something else.

* * *

It was in the second half of high school when the Leader of Light’s organization called him to claim the Vixen Fox again. He was 17 when he made a clean break from the Class and took  _ her _ with him to that organization again. A year passed and Sunny Mist’s own family is fatally injured or dead from crossfire from the outside world.

His own Black Flames manifest outside of summoning his familiar. The two trains in secret to hone them until the time comes.

When the time of the fire came, Sunny Mist can now make people fall unconscious while only channeling his familiar. It makes the stealth part great when needed.

* * *

 

The pounding feeling of Sunny Mist's own Flames feels like it's too much for him. 

He wants it to stop, but not. He wants to feel the intangible feeling it brings when he summons them. He wants the blackhole like feeling he gets when he calls those  _ ~~dark~~_  fun Flames that makes him feel like he is floating as he grows older.

All he wants is to  _ReMEmbEr_ what slips between his fingers. The missing piece in his memories that can shed light as to why is this happening to him. What happened to the-

_ BEEP! BEEP! _ BEEP!

Eyes open to the sound an alarm going off by his bed. 

A sigh escapes his mouth and the person gets up to start his day, pushing the strange dream to the back of his head for the umpteenth time in a row. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other ideas, write them in the comment section.
> 
> Take Care.


End file.
